My Master
by jwulees
Summary: je ne m'appartiens peutêtre pas, je ne pense peutêtre plus que pour moi, mais laissezmoi vous expliquer pourquoi je suis maintenant heureux. Comment sans mon Maître je ne serais qu'une ombre sans vie... Slash BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ceci se veut comme étant une séquelle de mon One-Shot **_Être ton ombre_**. La lecture de cet OS n'est pas essentielle à la compréhension de ce qui suit, toutefois. Comme **_Être ton ombre_**, **_My_** **_Master_** sera une fic contenant du **BDSM** (Bondage/Discipline/Domination/Soumission/sado-masochisme). Si vous n'aimez pas ce type de récit et qu'en plus vous n'avez pas aimé **_Être ton Ombre_**, alors il se peut que vous n'aimiez pas celle-ci. Ceci étant dit, pour ceux/celles qui auront décidé de continuer, bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme appartenant à JKR, lui appartient en effet !

**My** **Master**

**Chapitre 1**

Hier je lui ai mentit. Mentir est mal. Je le sais pourtant, tout le monde le sait en fait, même les enfants sont au courant. Pourtant je lui ai mentit. Certains diront que ce n'était pas un énorme mensonge, ceux-là ne comprennent pas. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Notre relation est bâtie sur la confiance. Sans confiance nous ne pouvons pas espérer demeurer ainsi.

Il a rapidement su que je mentais, Il sait toujours tout. Et depuis ce temps il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. J'aurais préféré qu'il crie, qu'il hurle, qu'il jure, qu'il me frappe, pourtant il a seulement fermé les yeux, a secoué la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. À ce moment je me suis agenouillé devant le divan, exactement à l'endroit où je me trouvais alors et j'ai attendu. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis resté ainsi toute la nuit. Éventuellement le sommeil m'a rattrapé et je me suis laissé glisser sur le sol, m'endormant pathétiquement. Dès mon réveil je me suis réinstallé devant le divan et j'ai attendu…et j'attends toujours. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne reste pas ainsi pour attirer sa compassion : je ne crois même pas qu'il en possède. Je ne reste pas dans cette position pour attirer son pardon, je reste seulement ainsi car je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je sais que bientôt je devrai aller préparer son déjeuner, je sais que bientôt j'irai faire mes quelques tâches quotidiennes et je sais également qu'après elles je serai davantage perdu.

Il passe à côté de moi sans me parler, sans même me regarder et j'ai mal, je souffre horriblement. J'ai besoin de sa présence, j'ai besoin de son approbation.

Personne ne peut réellement comprendre. J'ai besoin de l'appeler « Maître », j'ai besoin de manger à même sa main, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir à ses pieds tout autant que parfois j'ai besoin de me faire châtier.

Certains diront que c'est malsain. Ils ont peut-être raison, ils ont peut-être tort, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai besoin. Je ne suis pas faible parce que je me soumets à lui. Au contraire. Il faut une force incroyable pour accepter de donner ses libertés à quelqu'un d'autre, il faut une force incroyable pour accepter que quelqu'un d'autre nous dirige. Et c'est parce que je l'ai décidé que notre relation est ainsi. Il m'est supérieur car je l'ai permis, tout simplement.

Je le sers rapidement, il ne semble pas posséder une énorme patience ce matin. J'attends près de lui qu'il m'indique de m'asseoir à ses pieds pour enfin me nourrir. Mais il ne fait rien de cela, il me pointe la place à l'extrémité de la table, la place qui lui fait face, la place qui est si loin de lui. Je m'y rends, alors qu'il fait apparaître une assiette similaire à la sienne. Je devrai me nourrir seul ce matin.

Ce n'est pas que je suis incapable de le faire, au contraire ! Je ne suis quand même pas un gamin ! Seulement, si vous saviez à quel point se faire nourrir peut cacher une sensualité ! Combien manger à même la main de mon Maître me fait sentir bien, me fait sentir protégé, aimé. Et ce matin je ne ressens rien de cela. Je veux m'excuser, sincèrement le faire, mais il n'a pas entamé de conversation alors je me dois de demeurer silencieux. Je pourrais bien braver les règles, au point où j'en suis rendu : une offense de plus ou de moins ! Mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai pris la décision d'être soumis à lui et avec cette décision venait tout le reste ; le fait que je dois lui obéir, je dois l'honorer, lui être loyal, et surtout…je dois lui faire confiance. Il prend les décisions qu'il croit être le mieux pour moi. Je n'ai pas à le questionner. Ce pourquoi je ne parlerai pas ce matin, ce pourquoi je vais attendre qu'il me parle. Je fondrai en excuse dès qu'il m'en donnera la permission.

Il se lève de table, laissant une certaine quantité de son repas intouché. J'en demeure quelque peu blessé, troublé. Avais-je mal préparé les aliments ? Aura-t-il l'énergie nécessaire pour passer au travers de son avant midi ?

Ce n'est pas dégradant comme existence, loin de là, mais habituellement les gens ne comprennent pas. Mes amis ne comprennent pas, mais comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ? Aurais-je compris, moi, si Ron avait entamé ce genre de relation-là ? Aurais-je vu autre chose qu'une relation abusive, de violence ? Je ne crois pas. J'aurais vu ce que mes yeux auraient captés. Je n'aurais pas été capable d'aller au-delà du visible et je n'aurais fait que remarquer tout ce qui entoure le côté punitif. Je n'aurais pas vu la passion, je n'aurais pas vu la liberté, je n'aurais pas vu le bonheur, je n'aurais pas vu l'amour. J'aurais été aveugle, aveugle car notre société juge trop rapidement ce qui est différent.

Pourtant maintenant que j'y suis, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'une relation est différente qu'elle est anormale. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est invisible qu'il n'existe pas, je sais que ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends pas une situation que cette situation est automatiquement mauvaise.

Severus sort de l'appartement sans m'adresser la parole et je sens la panique monter en moi. Et s'il se lassait de mes étourderies, s'il me quittait pour quelqu'un de mieux ? Je fais des efforts, vraiment, je tente de bien suivre les instructions, mais je suis humain et parfois je trébuche.

Peut-être pensez-vous que mes erreurs ne devraient pas nécessiter des corrections. Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas besoin. Savez-vous combien présentement j'aimerais avoir mal en souvenir d'un châtiment ? Savez-vous combien j'aurais aimé qu'il sévisse hier ? Au lieu de cela je porte encore le poids de mon erreur, je ne parviens pas à me pardonner.

Il est vrai qu'à quelque part j'aime avoir mal. Souvent Severus m'admoneste à ce sujet. Il dit souvent qu'une punition ne devrait pas être un élément de plaisir. Mais que puis-je y faire ? C'est plus fort que moi, dès qu'il entame une correction j'ai l'entre-jambe en feu, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai mal, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais après la douleur je sais que viendras autre chose.

Je fais mes quelques tâches, je n'ai pas besoin de plus de deux heures, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire vraiment à ce niveau. Severus ne désire pas faire de moi un domestique, après tout les elfes existent pour cela. Il veut seulement que je prépare les repas, range la cuisine et m'occupe des vêtements. Parfois il me demande de l'aider à corriger des essais de ses élèves.

Je retourne finalement au salon, l'impuissance collé au cœur, les larmes déferlant sur mes joues. Je ne mentirai plus jamais. Ce n'était pas un gros mensonge. Je veux dire…il m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose, j'ai oublié de le faire. J'ai dit que je l'avais fait parce que c'était difficilement prouvable. J'avais l'intention de le faire dès qu'il me laisserait seul, un petit mensonge blanc. Mais il a tout de suite deviné. Ne me demandez pas comment…

Quand il revient à l'appartement pour dîner je sais que je ne pourrai pas supporter le silence bien longtemps. J'ai l'âme à vif, je souffre, j'ai peur.

Je le sers en silence, espérant m'asseoir près de lui, mais encore une fois il m'indique sans un mot que je dois m'installer loin de lui.

J'ai envie de dire « Maître, je m'excuse », mais je sais qu'il me renverrait un regard réprobateur, que je lui donnerais simplement une autre raison de m'en vouloir. Je tente de le supplier avec mes yeux, mais il ne me regarde pas. Pour lui, on dirait que je n'existe plus. Les larmes viennent à nouveau inonder ma vision et je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer, je ne veux pas paraître faible.

**POV Severus**

Je suis parfaitement conscient de tous ses gestes, toutes ses vaines tentatives pour attirer mon regard, mon attention. Je ne ferai rien, je ne réagirai pas. Il m'a menti, volontairement menti. Je n'accepterai jamais cela. Je ne veux pas le rendre misérable. Je ne ferai pas trainer la situation longtemps, je veux seulement qu'il réalise ses erreurs, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il existe des limites et que ces limites je suis celui qui les met, je suis celui qui les fait respecter. Harry comprendra rapidement, je le sais.

Je suis également conscient que ce n'était pas un gros mensonge. Il a voulu se protéger, il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, c'est pratiquement normal. Pourtant j'ai sévi. Je l'ai fait car je veux avoir confiance en lui, je ne veux pas avoir à douter de lui. Je veux qu'il apprenne qu'il n'aura pas à redouter ma colère autant s'il me dit la vérité.

Je le vois maintenant, à l'autre bout de la table. Et pour moi aussi c'est difficile. Ne pas le toucher, le regarder à peine, ne pas le sentir près de moi, ne pas le nourrir, ne pas le laver, faire comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est cruel pour moi aussi, mais je ne plierai pas.

Et je vois aussi cette larme quitter ses yeux, je le vois baiser la tête pour éviter que je m'en rende compte, je le vois parcouru de soubresaut et j'en ai le cœur brisé. Je voudrais me rendre à lui et lui dire : je t'aime. Je voudrais lui dire que c'est fini, que je ne lui en veux plus, mais je ne le fais pas. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais vingt-quatre heures. Et vingt-quatre heures ce n'est pas maintenant. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce soir. Vivement que ce soir arrive…

- Ne pleure pas Harry, fis-je froidement.

Je sais que je suis sévère, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, je sais même que c'est presque injuste, mais je veux que mon garçon comprenne à quel point il m'a déçu

**POV Harry.**

- Ne pleure pas Harry…

Je me sermonne alors. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller. Mais c'était tellement plus fort que moi. J'ai tellement mal. Je secoue lentement la tête, lui faisant signe que j'ai compris.

Je le vois encore quitter la table et je sais que l'après-midi sera interminable. Il ne m'a jamais fait cela auparavant. Ne m'a jamais ignoré. Il termine son repas cette fois et il quitte la table, toujours en silence. Je range la cuisine rapidement je vais au salon. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Habituellement j'ai des millions de trucs à faire, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai envie de rien. Je m'installe près du feu, avec un livre en main, sachant pertinemment que je ne retiendrai pas grand chose de cette lecture.

Et il revient enfin à l'appartement. Je me relève rapidement, pour m'agenouiller ensuite. Il ne viendra peut-être pas voir si je l'ai fait, il ne viendra peut-être pas au salon, me rejoindre, comme à chaque fin d'après-midi, mais j'adopte tout de même ma position. Je l'entends approcher, je l'attends s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi. Je pourrais relever la tête, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas à nouveau voir la déception dans son regard.

Il dépose sa main dans mes cheveux, caressant doucement ma tête et je soupire. J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui menace de m'étouffer, mais à ce moment plus rien n'a de l'importance, Il me touche à nouveau.

Il me relève le menton, je refuse de plonger dans ses ébènes, je refuse de voir le mal que j'ai fait, mais il me force quelque peu. Et je vois alors qu'il m'a pardonné, mais qu'il n'a pas oublié.

- Si tu choisissais de me mentir encore, Harry, tu affronteras un châtiment similaire, sinon pire. Si tu avais choisi de m'avouer ton oubli, j'aurais été contrarié, mais jamais déçu à ce point. Tu peux parler maintenant si tu le désires.

- Je m'excuse, maître, fis-je rapidement. Je m'excuse, je ne vais plus mentir.

Il sait que je ne le ferai plus, ou que du moins que je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

POV Harry.

Je m'avance dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mes muscles hurlant chacun de mes pas, ma peau criant tout contact, mais mon âme si calme. Je marche lentement, en pensant à la nuit dernière.

J'ai mal certes, j'ai encore des marques rouges sur le corps, certes, mais elles représentent ma fierté, elles représentent mon bonheur, ce que je peux supporter, ce que je peux lui donner. Je l'aime, mais encore davantage que cela. Là où les mots n'existent même pas, il est tout, je suis à lui.

Je ne suis pas idiot parce que je suis à ses pieds, je ne suis pas bête parce que je le laisse me guider, je ne suis pas aveugle parce que j'accepte la douleur, je ne suis surtout pas fou parce que je désire tout cela. J'ai simplement besoin de m'abandonner à lui. J'ai besoin de lui laisser le contrôle, j'ai besoin de le laisser décider, j'ai besoin de son approbation pour ce que je fais, j'ai besoin de lui appartenir.

Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir besoin de cela, le besoin est venu à moi, comme j'ai besoin de respirer, besoin de manger.

Oui je me prosterne à ses pieds, oui je le respecte plus que quiconque, oui je lui obéis, mais c'est simplement par choix, parce que je le désire, parce qu'autrement je me laisserais dépérir…et qui sait peut-être même mourir.

Les gens y voient de la violence ; ils ont tort. La violence n'est pas un choix, elle est infligée à une personne qui ne désire pas la recevoir. Elle représente un pouvoir de force qu'une seule personne a accepté, le bourreau. Elle n'est surtout pas ce que je vis. J'accepte les coups, j'accepte les gifles, j'accepte les sentences, comme j'accepte les jeux. Je l'accepte, ce n'est donc pas violent.

Les gens y voient aussi de l'abus : ils ont encore une fois tort. L'abus n'est rendu possible que lorsqu'une personne prend un contrôle qui ne lui revient pas, un contrôle que l'autre refuse de lui donner. Je lui ai donné le contrôle, entièrement, il ne me l'a pas pris de force.

Les gens y voient la peur : ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je lui fais confiance. Il est certain qu'avant que ne tombe la sentence je crains. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je crains, c'est la sentence elle-même.

Et puis les gens y voient la soumission : ils ont raison. Je me soumets à lui. Je ne suis pas soumis comme le serait un homme soumis par la force. Je me suis soumis par besoin, je me suis soumis par envie, par désir.

Je ne parle donc pas de ma vie avec Severus, enfin je tente de ne pas en parler. Certaines personnes sont trop lucides à mon goût. Certaines personnes ont cru comprendre quelque chose et ces personnes m'harcèlent presque.

Et les revoir m'est devenu pénible. Eux que j'aimais tant, que j'aime encore, mais qui visite après visite me servent ce discours.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu cela Harry, s'indigne fortement Hermione ?

- Je le désire, simplement, fais-je en tentant de conserver mon calme.

- Mais il te blesse !

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Mon ton a monté, je me calme, Severus n'aimerait pas.

- Je m'excuse, fais-je après quelques instants d'un silence lourd. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi est difficilement un sujet public.

- Je ne suis pas un public, fait-elle irritée, je suis ta meilleure amie !

- Je te demande de comprendre, Hermione, justement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. J'ai choisi cette vie, j'ai choisi Severus. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, tant que tu t'imposeras entre lui et moi tu ne feras que t'éloigner de moi.

Elle se tait. Je sais qu'elle cherche ses mots, pour mieux tenter de me convaincre. Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne les comprends pas, tous. Quand j'étais avec les Dursley, que je souffrais d'abus, personne ne me disait de partir, personne ne levait le moindre doigt pour m'aider, personne ne cherchait même à seulement me libérer du fardeau que je portais. Et maintenant que je prends une décision, qui diverge des normes, j'en conviens, ils tentent de tout faire ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour me sortir de là, pour me priver du seul bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu. Et après cela ils se disent mes amis.

- Tu lui as demandé la permission pour sortir, n'est-ce pas me demande Ron ?

Je le regarde longuement. Oui j'ai demandé la permission. Oui il exige que je le fasse. Mais je désire agir ainsi, je désire me fier à lui pour prendre les décisions, je désire ne plus porter le poids de l'incertitude. Il aurait pu refuser que je sorte, je n'aurais pas eu quelque chose à dire, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Mais à moins que je l'aie mérité, il ne m'aurait pas privé de sortir, de voir mes amis.

J'ai beau lui appartenir, il comprend que j'aie ma vie, que j'aie des intérêts en dehors de lui.

Si je désire aller voler, je le lui demande. Si j'ai envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, j'en fais la requête. Si je veux aller voir mes amis, prendre une marche, ou bien me rendre au Ministère de la magie, je m'assure qu'il me l'accorde. Certains y voient une entrave ; ils n'ont pas saisi. J'ai décidé ce que je vis, il n'est que l'exécutant de tout ce que j'ai demandé.

Je souris doucement à Ron, parfois ne rien dire apaise les choses.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu acceptes cela, fait-il avec rage ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort, surmonté des tas d'épreuves, tu es le héro du monde magique, bon sang, tu devrais être en mesure de choisir ce que tu fais, tu devrais pouvoir aller où tu désires quand tu le désires !

Et bien…pas avec Ron. Les sourires ne semblent qu'envenimer les choses.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je vais m'en aller, je vais retourner aux appartements de Severus et y trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire.

Le silence qui s'installe est tendu. Je sais que malgré leur incompréhension ils ne veulent pas me perdre, je sais que malgré leur comportement agressant ils m'aiment.

- Et si nous allions faire une partie amicale de Quidditch, propose alors Hermione ?

Je sais qu'elle ne tente que de détendre l'atmosphère, je sais aussi que ma réponse leur fera grincer des dents.

- J'ai demandé pour aller vous parler dans le parc, pas voler.

C'est si doucement que j'ai dit cela, comme si je voulais éviter ce qui suivrait, comme si je n'avais pas la force de les entendre encore me plaindre.

Étrangement ils n'ont rien dit.

Et étrangement leur silence m'a davantage blessé que leurs paroles.

La conversation s'est poursuivie mais je sentais parfaitement l'inconfort.

- Je dois rentrer, fais-je alors que le soleil commence à se faire moins imposant.

- Il a choisi ton heure de rentrée, me demande alors Hermione ?

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'y peux rien, ma patience s'effrite.

- Oui il a choisi mon heure d'entrée, oui il a choisi mes vêtements, oui il a choisi ce que je mangerais ce soir, oui il me punira si j'entre avec une seule minute de retard. Et vous savez quoi ? J'aime cela, j'ai besoin qu'il agisse ainsi, j'ai besoin qu'il me contrôle ! J'ai besoin de me retrouver enchaîné, j'ai besoin de sentir la douleur, j'ai besoin d'être puni et j'ai surtout besoin d'être protégé. Il me protège, il veille sur moi, il s'assure de tout. Et même si vous ne voulez pas y croire, il m'aime.

Je cesse ma tirade, les joues rouges, le cœur qui bat si fort. Je me lève lentement, les regardant à tour de rôle et puis je pars, je ne peux pas me permettre de parler à nouveau, j'en ai déjà assez dit, j'ai déjà suffisamment perdu le contrôle.

Je retourne au château, conscient des regards qui pèsent sur moi, conscient qu'ils cherchent tous et chacun une parole, une phrase, un geste pour me sortir de là. Ce qu'ils ne saisissent pas c'est que je veux être « là ». Je le veux aussi intensément que je veux vivre, que je veux être heureux, que je veux aimer.

Dès que je mets un pied dans l'appartement mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux lui mentir, je ne veux lui mentir, et même si je le pouvais, même si je le désirais j'en serais incapable, il devinerait inlassablement tout.

Fin POV Harry

L'appartement était calme, Severus lisait au salon. Harry déposa ses chaussures près de l'entrée, avança doucement vers l'homme, tentant de faire taire ses émotions qui le brulaient encore. Il respira profondément en s'agenouillant devant l'homme, baissant la tête.

- Bonjour Maître, prononça-t-il doucement.

Severus releva lentement ses yeux de sa lecture, regardant son jeune soumis à ses pieds. Il voyait parfaitement son désarroi, mais Harry devait apprendre à avouer ses torts seuls, il devait apprendre que Severus ne serait pas toujours là pour les lui mettre au visage.

Harry demeurait sur le sol, son cœur battant si fortement qu'il le blessait.

- J'ai désobéi, finit-il par avouer.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil, le forçant à continuer.

- J'ai perdu patience, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, fit enfin Severus.

Il se leva, sortant de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme agenouillé sur le sol, le laissant se poser mille et une questions, le laissant surtout réfléchir. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps de toute manière. Lorsqu'il revint il fit apparaître une table basse devant Harry et il y déposa une plume et un parchemin.

- Demeure dans cette position, garçon. Tu copieras cent cinquante fois la phrase que tu trouveras la plus appropriée pour ton erreur.

- Oui Maître, soupira-t-il.

Il aurait pu lui imposer une phrase, mais il préférait qu'Harry apprenne à se juger un peu par lui-même. Harry s'acharna rapidement au travail, il savait que choisir une petite phrase serait perçu comme une insulte, il savait aussi que lorsqu'il aurait terminé, si la phrase n'était pas adéquate, il aurait à tout recommencer, mais cette fois cinquante autres phrases seraient ajoutées. Alors que Severus se réinstallait sur son divan, Harry prenait sa plume en main et commençait à écrire avec application.

Harry n'en voulait pas à Severus, au contraire il lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait qu'après sa punition ses fautes seraient effacées, qu'il pourrait marcher la tête haute, qu'il pourrait à nouveau bien respirer. Et c'est avec cet espoir de pardon à venir qu'il termina son travail, le présentant rapidement à son maître.

- C'est bien, fit Severus passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon. Ne perds plus le contrôle Harry. Peut-être tes amis utilisent-ils des propos qui te dérangent. Peut-être parlent-ils d'un sujet qu'ils ignorent, mais plus que tu perdras le contrôle plus tu leur prouveras qu'ils ont raison. Tu es pardonné maintenant Harry. Allez viens dans mes bras.

Harry s'y fondit sans attendre, sentant tout le monde autour de lui cesser d'exister. Il était bien, il voulait que tout demeure à jamais ainsi.


	3. Chapitre 3

My Master

Chapitre 3

Parfois je me lève le matin, les cheveux évidemment en bataille et j'ai de profonds doutes. Suis-je normal, je veux dire…je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde, mais je me demande pourquoi j'ai besoin de la soumission pour être heureux. Mais ces questionnements ne persistent pas longtemps, je songe à Severus et je réalise que je ne pourrais pas avoir meilleure définition du bonheur.

Ce matin est l'un de ces matins, je tente de comprendre ce qui ne s'explique pas. Severus dormira encore un petit moment, simplement le temps nécessaire pour que je prépare le déjeuner. Il arrive à la cuisine, se dirigeant silencieusement vers moi avant de me saisir brusquement les cheveux de la nuque et d'ainsi faire se rencontrer nos regards.

- Bon matin Maître, fais-je en souriant.

Cette entrée en scène n'est pas négative, il n'est pas en colère, s'il me traite ainsi c'est qu'il sait que j'en vibre et j'imagine que Lui aussi apprécie cela. je lui appartiens il peut bien user de mon corps selon son désir, c'est tout ce que j'espère.

Il tire un peu plus su mes cheveux alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je Lui retourne la passion y mêlant aussi toute ma dévotion.

Il réchauffe mon popotin de quelques tapes bien placées et je souris encore. je n'ai pas nécessairement mal, simplement une douce chaleur m'accompagne alors que je retourne le servie je me dépêche quelque peu, habituellement Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre, ce matin j'accuse un certain retard. je dépose un bol de fruits, des rôties, du thé et des confitures devant Lui, sans omettre bien sûr des ustensiles. Une fois le repas en place je m'agenouille à ses pieds, alors que sa main joue doucement dans mes cheveux. Il savoure son thé et je soupire de soulagement quand je le vois sourire, je crains toujours de mal le préparer. Il glisse doucement un bout d'orange dans ma bouche et moi c'est sans toute ma soumission que je savoure. Par intervalles fréquents Il me nourrit en lisant distraitement son journal.

- Et la serviette de table, demande-t-il à la fin du repas?

Cette fichue serviette! Je sais pas comment je fais, mais je l'oublie régulièrement, je baisse les yeux, le cœur serré, les yeux qui veulent s'inonder, je me sens misérable. Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Il n'a pas besoin d'élever la voix, Il sait que simplement m'afficher mon oubli me fera amèrement regretter.

- je m'excuse, fais-je doucement alors qu'Il m'indique d'un signe de tête d'aller la chercher.

Ce n'est pas une faute horrible. Il ne me punira sans doute pas mais ce n'est pas le point. Je veux tant être parfait et je ne parviens qu'à prouver le contraire.

Et s'Il se lassait de mon imperfection? Et s'il trouvait un meilleur soumis? j'ai besoin de Lui, mais jusqu'à quel point le contraire est-il réciproque?

- N'y pense plus, m'ordonne-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Je sais que tu dois être en train de ressasser tout cela, mais ça suffit maintenant. Je sais que tu feras l'effort d'y penser la prochaine fois.

Je hoche ma tête vigoureusement, il est certain que j'allais m'efforcer. Il me prend le menton entre Ses doigts et guide ma bouche vers la Sienne. J'avais prévu demander la permission pour aller voler ce matin, mais je n'ose même pas en faire la demande et si ça se trouve je suis en train de m'autopunir. Et ça aussi c'est mal Lui seul a le droit de me punir, mon corps Lui appartient, mon âme aussi, si je me punissais je prouverais ainsi que je n'ai pas confiance en son jugement, ce qui est faux, bien entendu!

FIN POV Harry

Il ne demanda pas pour aller dehors, il tenta de s'auto justifier, qu'il ne faisait nullement de l'autopunition, qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie d'y aller, qu'il avait seulement changer d'idée, mais il ne pouvait espérer se berner ainsi. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas demander la permission parce qu'il se trouvait mauvais, parce qu'il s'en voulait, parce qu'il ne croyait pas mériter ce privilège. Il resta à l'intérieur, s'occupant de l'appartement, nettoyant lentement le peu qu'il y avait à laver.

Il regardait à l'extérieur, perdant son regard dans les chauds rayons du soleil, sentant presque le vent battre dans ses cheveux.

Severus revint après ce qui paru être une éternité, Son dîner prêt sur la table, un Harry qui nerveusement venait de déposer la serviette de table et les derniers ustensiles. Severus lui sourit doucement, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait prendre place.

Harry était soulagé de n'avoir rien oublié.

- Qu'as-tu fait ce matin, Harry, demanda Severus, alors qu'il lui servait une bouchée de salade?

- J'ai nettoyé Votre appartement, Maître, répondit-il.

- Et que comptes-tu faire cet après-midi?

- Je l'ignore Maître lire, peut-être…

- Harry, Harry, Harry, fit Severus en comprenant de quoi il en retournait. Je t'ai dit ce matin que tu devais cesser de te tourmenter, que j'avais jugé que c'était oublié.

Harry fixa le sol honteusement, il l'avait encore déçu, il ne parvenait jamais à agir correctement.

- Je ne voulais pas…je…m'excuse.

- Tu t'es refusé à me demander de sortir car tu t'en voulais d'avoir oublié une simple serviette de table!

- …j'oublie si souvent…, murmura Harry.

- Je serai le juge de cela, Harry! Tu crois que tu es davantage à même de te punir, que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui doit être fait.

- Non Maître…non…je ne veux pas insinuer cela, j'ai confiance en Vous…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi?

- Je m'excuse, pleura-t-il.

- Tu seras puni, Harry, fit Severus. Non pas pare que tu as oublié la serviette ce matin, tu seras puni car tu as pris une décision qui ne te revenait pas.

Harry était rouge des pieds à la tête, il se sentait misérable, il avait simplement envie d'être puni sur le champ pour enfin être pardonné et se retrouver dans les bras de son Maître, tremblant oui, mais pur de nouveau.

- Je te punirai ce soir. En attendant ce temps, je t'invite à aller à l'extérieur, à voler sur ton balai et surtout à bien réfléchir sur qui t'aura amené dans une telle situation.

Severus lui releva la tête en lui prenant doucement le menton et il le fixa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Harry, tu es très important pour moi, mais je ne peux pas te permettre un tel écart de conduite et tu le sais.

- Oui Maître, je comprends.

Severus sortit de table en frottant affectueusement la tête du jeune homme. Ce dernier se hâta de tout ranger et il sortit, son balai bien en main. Il vola longuement, sentant un certain calme l'envahir. Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin la terre ferme il remarqua Neville qui le regardait approcher.

- J'aimerais avoir ta grâce sur un balai, avoua ce dernier, à défaut de celle-ci je n'ai qu'une maladresse qui est certainement devenue légendaire.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, tu sais, fit Harry un peu sur ses gardes.

Il avait appris à s'y tenir avec ses amis, ils ne comprenaient pas ses choix de vie et les discussions qui s'en suivaient n'avaient généralement rien d'intéressant. Un silence embarrassant semblait vouloir s'installer et Harry s'impatientait de ces incompréhensions, de ces situations similaires qui le faisaient sentir si différent, si marginal.

- Es-tu heureux, Harry, finit par demander Neville?

D'abord surpris, Harry sentit la colère le prendre d'assaut. Il dû faire appel à tout sa volonté pour ne pas exploser devant l'imprudent qui se mêlait d'un sujet qui de toute évidence ne le concernait pas!

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Neville?

- Parce que je suis ton ami, je veux comprendre ce que tu vis et je veux surtout m'assurer que tu es heureux, car si tu l'es alors peu importe comment tu décides de vivre ta vie, cela me suffira. J'ai entendu parler les autres et je ne peux faire autrement que trouver qu'ils font erreur. Je ne crois pas que c'est malsain de vivre une relation comme la tienne, tant que tu es heureux je considère qu'au contraire c'est un choix très sain.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry entendait de tels propos. Il amorça alors une longue conversation avec Neville, dévoilant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'expliquer à quiconque car les gens étaient rarement intéressés à en savoir davantage que le minimum. Il parla de ses désirs, de son amour, de tout ce qui le faisait vibrer. Sa soumission était bien entendu au cœur de cette discussion, Harry tenta de mettre en lumière cette relation non conventionnelle, afin que Neville puisse en saisir toutes les particularités, les nuances.

- Je n'ai certainement pas la prétention de tout comprendre Harry, finit par avouer Neville, mais je ne trouve certainement pas malsain ce que tu vis, à la limite je trouve cela très intéressant, même excitant. Je peux aussi comprendre pourquoi les autres ont peur, tu vois…dans une société où on encourage les gens à se responsabiliser, il est certainement un peu déstabilisant de voir quelqu'un nager de manière si flagrante à contre courant. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas responsable, je dis simplement que tu as remis ton droit de décisions à Severus et qu'en ce sens tu n'es plus à même d'être aussi responsable qu'une autre personne.

Neville cessa momentanément de parler, regardant le soleil s'étirer au loin.

- Je crois sincèrement, que tu as besoin d'être soumis à Severus pour être heureux et que dans cette perspective c'est une bénédiction presque que vos routes se soient croisées.

- Merci Neville, si tu savais combien j'avais envie de parler, combien j'en avais de besoin, j'ai beau être heureux, mais toute personne aussi heureuse soit-elle a besoin de se vider de temps en temps.

Le silence s'installa alors, laissant les deux garçons songeurs.

- Tu as peur, demanda finalement Neville?

- Peur?

- Je ne veux pas te paraître trop curieux, alors sens-toi libre de me répondre ou non…mais as-tu peur d'être puni? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais supporter l'idée, vois-tu…moi ça me rendrait mort de trouille.

- Ne te berne pas, Neville, je suis terrifié. Je n'ai pas peur de Lui, au contraire je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans aucune crainte. Mais j'ai peur des punitions, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elles surviennent, je les crains et je crois que c'est normal. Ça serait très étrange que je les aime…Et puis ce n'est pas tellement la douleur que je crains, c'est la honte qui y sera annexée.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre, Harry. Peut-être pas parfaitement, mais je crois que je suis en moyen de saisir l'essentiel. Ce que je ne saisis pas parfaitement je crois que je devrais le vivre pour le comprendre…

- Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler, Neville, je dois rentrer maintenant, mon Maître n'appréciera sans doute pas que j'ajoute à l'offense initiale un retard.

- Je ne vais pas te souhaiter bonne chance Harry, car la chance n'a rien à voir avec cela, je vais simplement te dire que je vais penser à toi et que si tu as envie de parler dans le futur je serai toujours là.

Harry regarda longuement Neville et finalement il se jeta dans ses bras, soulagé d'avoir un tel ami, soulagé qu'enfin une personne prenne la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, qu'une personne prenne la peine de le comprendre.

Il retourna au château, le cœur un peu plus léger, il savait à quoi s'attendre, il ignorait quelle forme prendrait le châtiment, mais cela l'importait peu. Il savait qu'il devait être puni, il savait que c'était mérité.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il ne pu faire autrement que de constater le calme qui y régnait, le calme, en fait un silence morbide. C'était simplement l'effet de son imagination, il le savait, l'appartement n'avait rien de plus calme qu'en d'autres temps. Harry alla ranger son balai, ses mains étaient froides, mais il ne s'en préoccupa aucunement. Il retira ses vêtements pour enfiler simplement un survêtement noir. Il faisait chaud même s'il ressentait encore ses mains froides, il savait que l'appréhension en était responsable. Il se rendit dans le salon désert et se prosterna devant l'entrée, sachant que très rapidement Severus entrerait.

Il l'entendit entrer dans le salon, il l'entendit cesser de marcher, il sentit même ses yeux brûler sur lui, mais pendant tout ce temps Harry ne bougeait point. Sa respiration n'avait rien de très régulier, malgré ses efforts pour qu'il en soit autrement. Ses mains moites glissaient un peu contre le sol, il sentait son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine, tout ceci n'avait rien d'intéressant.

- Redresse-toi Harry, fit Severus, et calme-toi par le fait même.

Rassurer Harry n'était pas la chose à faire en ce moment, il fallu à Severus toute la volonté du monde pour y parvenir. Il savait qu'il devait d'abord se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre et ensuite prendre son bien-aimé dan ses bras et le consoler. Déroger de cette suite logique n'aiderait Harry en rien.

Severus sortit quelques items de la grande armoire de bois, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'étirer la punition dans le temps, il ne désirait pas non plus faire souffrir son protégé inutilement. Seulement lui donner une leçon pour qu'il évite de recommencer. L'attente était la première étape de la sentence. Le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Harry n'avait déjà plus beaucoup de patience, il voulait tellement que ce soit terminé, il voulait parler de Neville à Severus, il voulait surtout être pardonné.

- J'imagine, entama Severus en brisant le fil de pensée de Harry, qu'une après-midi à réfléchir t'a déjà apporté plusieurs pistes des comportements que je voudrais te voir éviter. J'imagine également que tu en es venu à une conclusion.

- Oui, Maître, fit doucement Harry.

Un silence s'installa péniblement et Harry sentit sa nervosité le tirailler. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ajouter quelque chose ou bien si se taire était la meilleure astuce.

- Alors, s'impatienta Severus?

- Oui, fit rapidement Harry. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas interpréter vos paroles, que je ne devais pas prétendre savoir mieux, que je ne devais pas me punir alors que vous ne l'aviez pas jugé nécessaire.

Severus hocha lentement la tête, Harry su alors que sa réponse était adéquate.

- Tu es entré volontairement dans cette relation Harry, et tu y restes avec la même liberté. Tu sais malgré le fait que je sois celui qui décide, tu as toujours le droit de décider de mettre un terme à cette relation. Si tu restes, tu m'indiques que je suis encore celui en contrôle et donc, le cas échant, je suis celui qui décide quand sévir si besoin il y a. Tu comprends?

- Parfaitement Maître.

- Bien, alors j'imagine que tu acceptes ce qui suivra, tu acceptes la conséquence de tes gestes?

- Oui, Maître, fit cette fois Harry avec une voix qui tremblait un peu.

- Je ne désire pas d'entraver pendant la punition, ce sera à toi de contrôler ton corps et de ne pas te sauver des coups. T'entraver ne servirait à rien. Car si tu acceptes la punition, tu comprends que tu ne dois pas bouger, je n'ai pas à faire le travail pour toi. Installe-toi à genoux sur le divan, appuie tes bras sur le dossier et demeure ainsi.

Harry obéit sans dire mot, se positionnant comme Severus l'avait demandé, n'osant même pas bouger ne serait-ce que le gros orteil. Il ferma doucement ses yeux et inspira longuement. Il devait simplement se concentrer et comprendre que chaque coup l'éloignerait de sa faute initiale. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser la douleur fulgurant ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Oui les coups qui tombaient le blessaient quelque peu, mais rien de bien dramatique, rien qui ne pouvait le blesser vraiment. Il compta les coups dans sa tête et fut surpris qu'une fois rendu à cent ils cessèrent. Il n'osa pas se retourner, il n'osa pas questionner, il attendit simplement. Severus recommença à frapper les fesses de Harry, devenues rouges entre temps, mais cette fois au lieu d'utiliser sa main, il utilisait une cuillère de bois. Harry détestait cet instrument qui faisait horriblement mal, qui brûlait fortement et qui laissait des traces longtemps après, mais il ne dit mot. Tentant de garder son calme et de respirer. Après tout la douleur n'était pas là pour rien, c'était mérité, c'était dû.

- Tu sais, j'imagine, fit Severus en continuant à administrer des coups, que je n'apprécie pas te punie, que je déteste même cela, mais quel choix me restait-il après l'affront de ce matin? Car avons-nous que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu agissais ainsi. Je veux te voir apprendre Harry, apprendre à me laisser le soin de sévir, de juger, d'intervenir.

- J'ai compris, marmonna Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de supporter la douleur. Maître j'ai compris, répéta-t-il comme en transe.

- Encore une fois Harry, ce sera moi le juge de cela, je jugerai quand tu auras compris, quand tu en auras eu assez.

Harry sanglotait maintenant, regrettant tellement son action, souffrant sous la douleur. Il voulait que ça se termine, il le désirait tellement. Et les larmes coulaient encore et tellement qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que les coups avaient cessé, que Severus s'était assis à côté de lui et qu'il lui laissait reprendre son souffle. Harry se redressa doucement et il se laissa aller dans le bras de Severus. Terminant d'essuyer ses sanglots, laissant à son cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme normal.

- Je t'aime, tu sais, fit doucement Severus.

- Je Vous aime aussi, enchaîna Harry.

Maintenant plus rien n'avait de l'importance, Severus l'aimait, il était pardonné, la vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Avertissement : Oui, c'est de nature BDSM, alors il est fort probable que ça choque la sensibilité de certains, svp, prenez conscience de la nature de cet avertissement avant de me maudire pour les 5 prochaines générations de ma famille. Cette fic n'a jamais vraiment été conçue pour avoir une suite. J'en suis tout de même au chapitre 4. Qui sait si je me rendrai au 5!!!

Bonne lecture!

My Master

Chapitre 4

Severus avait réfléchi, encore et encore. Retournant la question sous tous ses angles. Et à chaque fois la réponse était la même. La même réponse qui le tourmentait, qui le blessait.

Harry avait besoin de lui, Harry avait surtout besoin du Maître qu'il voyait en lui. Il était fortement conscient qu'Harry ne désirait aucun autre Maître et que c'est lui-même, Severus Snape, duquel il était épris. Toutefois ce besoin que ressentait Harry lui apparaissait comme de plus en plus malsain.

Nous avons besoin d'air, nous avons besoin d'eau, nous avons besoin d'un nombre plus ou moins éloquent de choses à l'intérieur d'une seule vie, il était clair que par contre que le BDSM ne devait pas faire partie de ces choses essentielles. Harry avait commencé à considérer son statu de soumis comme étant la seule définition de sa vie. Il n'était plus Harry, il était le soumis de Severus. Il se définissait par Severus. Heureux quand son Maître l'était, triste dans le cas contraire. Severus regrettait d'en venir à ce point, mais il s'était toujours promis que la journée où le BDSM serait pour Harry une fin et non un moyen, il interviendrait.

Était venu le temps d'intervenir. Il devait donner le temps à Harry de reprendre confiance en lui, de se définir par lui-même et peut-être d'un jour lui revenir. Ou bien Harry déciderait d'aller chercher ailleurs ce que Severus ne voulait pas lui donner.

Oui il voulait qu'Harry lui demande la permission pour sortir, mais il y avait certes une différence entre avoir l'autonomie de savoir ce que l'on voulait faire et l'absence totale d'envie mis à part celle de plaire à son Maître.

Oui il voulait qu'Harry mange à sa main, mais il voulait qu'Harry y voit toute l'attention qu'il lui donnait et non pas son incapacité en tant qu'humain de se nourrir.

Oui il voulait qu'Harry le respecte, mais il ne désirait certainement pas que le respect soit en réponse à la peur ou l'habitude, Severus désirait un respect gagné au prix d'efforts.

Oui il voulait l'obéissance, pas en résultat de la peur, mais bien par passion, par envie de donner.

Harry devait apprendre à vivre sa vie. Il ne sortait presque plus, n'allait pas travailler, s'enfermait dans un mutisme désolant dès que venait le temps d'exprimer ses désirs. Harry n'existait plus. Et le BDSM ne devait surtout pas mener là. Le BDSM, tel le voyait Severus était une façon de naître, de croître, une façon d'enjoliver un quotidien, de l'épicer. Certes pas de l'assombrir.

Harry allait devoir recommencer à voir ses amis, à sortir, à rire, à se sentir libre de faire des farces (d'en payer le prix peut-être, mais d'être spontané)…recommencer à vivre tout simplement.

Severus s'en assurerait.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Quand Severus revint à l'appartement ce soir-là, un repas l'attendait. Le repas préféré de Severus. Sa musique préférée jouait en arrière scène. Harry avait également revêtu les vêtements que son Maître préférait. Severus su dès lors qu'il ne pouvait reculer, qu'il devait agir.

Il s'installa à la table et fit signe à Harry de prendre place à ses pieds. Il avait décidé de le nourrir comme habituellement, pour que Harry comprenne éventuellement que la décision qu'il avait prise n'avait rien à voir avec une punition. Il voulait lui offrir un environnement sécurisant pour qu'il lui demeure, en souvenir, lorsqu'il réfléchirait.

Harry mangeait à même la main de Severus sans se poser de question, sans savoir s'il avait faim, s'il désirait manger cela ou si le rythme lui convenait.

- Harry, fut Severus après le souper, je dois te parler.

- Puis-je desservir la table, avant, Maître, s'enquit-il doucement?

- La vaisselle peut attendre, les elfes peuvent le faire. Nous devons discuter.

Severus lui tendit la main et l'entraîna au salon. Il s'installa sur le divan et incita Harry à s'asseoir à même le meuble à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme s'y sentait inconfortable. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il outrepassait les limites, mais en même temps, toujours désireux de plaire, il savait qu'il devait y demeurer. Son cœur battait rapidement. Jamais son Maître ne lui avait demandé de s'asseoir ainsi pour discuter, jamais avait-il pris un ton si sérieux, un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au questionnement.

- Harry, ce dont je veux te parler est très sérieux et surtout très important. Je veux que tu conserves à l'esprit que je t'aime et que je désire demeurer présent pour toi…

- Maître..?

- Ne m'interromps pas, fit Severus un peu brusquement.

Il respira profondément avant de poursuivre. Perdre patience ne serait d'aucune aide. Il devait demeurer calmer et en contrôle pour permettre à Harry de comprendre ce qui suivrait.

- Notre relation a beaucoup changé au fil des mois. Initialement une relation BDSM occasionnelle nous sommes maintenant à une relation 24/7. Tu m'appartiens et j'avoue apprécier cela. Par contre j'ai pu remarquer au cours des dernières semaines à quel point tu perdais de ton indépendance, combien tu t'en remettais toujours à moi, combien ta propre définition de ta personne passait par moi. Je veux de toi comme soumis Harry, n'en doute jamais. Je ne veux pas par contre d'un esclave. Je veux que tu aies des opinions, je veux que tu t'exprimes, que tu demandes des choses, je veux que tu en refuses aussi. Je veux sentir que tu existes, au travers de tes ambitions, tes rêves et tes réalisations. Pour le moment je sens que notre relation est en train de te tuer.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, espérant qu'Harry les prendrait pour bien assimiler ce qui venait d'être mentionné.

- Ainsi donc, je vais te remettre ta liberté entre les mains Harry. Je ne peux pas être celui qui assistera à ta destruction. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé qui tu es, lorsque tu sauras te définir autrement que par ta soumission, lorsque cette dite soumission deviendra un désir et non un besoin, reviens me voir, installe-toi comme il se doit au centre de cette pièce et explique-moi ce qui vient de changer. Je t'écouterai et je déciderai si je peux te reprendre. Ceci n'est pas ouvert à la discussion, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait clairement qu'Harry voulait protester. Tu m'as donné le pouvoir car tu avais confiance en mon jugement. Je prends ce pouvoir aujourd'hui et je te demande d'avoir confiance. Ça ne peut certes pas continuer ainsi.

Harry sentait le monde autour de lui s'écrouler. Tout ceci ne pouvait être en train de se produire, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Son Maître! Son soleil, sa vie! Comment allait-il survivre à ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans Lui, comment allait-il survivre tout court à cette nouvelle?

- Que…comment dois-je faire? Je ne veux pas être loin de vous, fit-il, désespéré!

- Ce que tu désires est sans doute très réel Harry, mais tu ne peux l'avoir, tu t'enlises dans quelque chose de malsain!

- Mais j'ai besoin de Vous, hurla presque Harry! J'ai besoin de Vous, j'ai besoin de Vous sentir en contrôle, j'ai besoin d'être puni même, termina-t-il rouge de honte et de colère!

Severus prit la peine de respirer longuement avant de répondre.

- Ton chagrin est compréhensible, ta colère l'est moins et je ne l'accepterai pas. Je veux que tu ailles réfléchir Harry, je veux que tu penses à tout ce qui s'est déroulé et à combien ça ne peut plus durer ainsi.

Le chagrin d'Harry était incommensurable, Severus le savait. Il le prit dans ses bras, laissant son jeune soumis pleurer autant qu'il le désirait. Les jours, voire même les semaines à suivre seraient pénibles pour lui aussi. Vivre sans son Harry, vivre seul et ne retrouver qu'en retournant à ses appartements que le vide de la solitude ne l'intéressait guère, mais il ne devait pas penser à lui, il devait penser à ce qui était bon pour le jeune Gryffondor.

- Maître, tenta une dernière fois Harry…je vous en supplie.

- Je le sais, chéri, je comprends ta douleur. Maintenant tu vas tenter de comprendre la mienne de te voir te démolir. Je t'attendrai Harry, lorsque tu auras appris, je t'attendrai.

Et ce fut encore des larmes sans fin qui vinrent secouer le jeune homme. Des larmes qui semblaient lui être arrachées douloureusement.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Harry n'avait pas cru pouvoir survivre à une souffrance aussi terrible. Perdre son Maître, perdre son amour, perdre également sa sécurité, c'était tellement trop en une seule soirée. Pourtant matin après matin il se réveillait, croyant initialement au cauchemar, comprenant bien trop rapidement que le présent le rattrapait. Les jours avaient beau avoir passé, Harry ne comprenait pas davantage ce qu'il devait faire. Devenir indépendant..ça oui il l'avait saisi, mais comment fait-on cela? Existe-il un manuel indiquant les étapes pour y parvenir? Une sorte de série Devenir Indépendant…Pour Les Nuls. Il voulait retourner vers son Maître, prétendre avoir changé, tenter de feindre l'autonomie, suffisamment assez pour satisfaire l'homme, mais l'idée mourait d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne le voulait pas.

Severus lui avait donné un travail à faire et il le ferait. Après quelques jours à être demeuré enfermé dans l'appartement de Neville, qui l'avait généreusement hébergé, Harry se décida à sortir. Le soleil lui brûla les yeux et il dû marcher en regardant vers le sol pour éviter d'être étourdi. Il sentit le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, il sentit l'air frais se loger jusqu'au plus creux de ses poumons, il regarda alors et il vit l'éclat de la nature. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il enfermé au château, depuis combien de temps s'était-il fermé à la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas triste, il ne l'avait pas été, mais tranquillement, à force de renier son existence et qui il était, il avait cessé de voir le monde.

Neville était assis à l'extérieur, près d'un grand arbre et il lisait un impressionnant livre d'herbologie, Harry se surprit à sourire quelque peu, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Et ce sourire sur ses lèvres, son naturel, sa spontanéité…il avait tout renié cela depuis des semaines, des mois. Mais pourquoi? Il était tellement heureux avec Severus, il l'aimait tellement! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller dans un gouffre aussi creux. Il se dirigea vers Neville sans trop réfléchir et s'installa à ses côtés. Neville l'avait toujours supporté, Neville n'avait pas porté de jugement, il avait vraiment été d'une aide incroyable, d'une écoute exemplaire. Il l'avait recueilli sans poser de questions, sans imposer de limites, il lui avait ouvert sa porte en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui disant : «je suis là ». Et il avait dit vrai.

- Neville, entama Harry sans trop savoir par où commencer.

Neville reposa son livre sur le sol et se tourna vers son ami, en silence.

- Tu m'avais déjà fait mention, continua Harry en comprenant qu'il avait toute son attention, que tu considérais ma soumission comme quelque chose de sain. Pas vrai?

- Effectivement, répondit-il en se souvenant cette conversation passée.

- Et maintenant, dirais-tu qu'elle l'est moins?

- J'aurais tendance à dire cela, en effet, dit-il prudemment. Tu as changé depuis quelques temps, pas que ce soit mal…mais je ne te reconnais plus. Avant tu avais le goût de vivre, tu t'impliquais, tu allais voler...tu avais une vie. Et maintenant, il n'y a que ta soumission qui compte. Je ne dis pas que c'est inadéquat…simplement que le résultat est triste et tu ne rayonnes plus le bonheur.

Harry était songeur. Neville avait tout à fait raison. Mais comment retrouver le bonheur, comment redevenir heureux au terme de sa relation?

- Que dois-je faire, demanda-t-il finalement?

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de vraiment connaître tout cela, Harry. Mais si tu commençais par voir tes amis, si tu recommençais à voler, si tu sortais, si tu te trouvais une occupation, peut-être retrouverais-tu qui tu as toujours été. Je sais, car je te connais, que tu dois être en train de culpabiliser, de trouver que tu es misérable de n'avoir pas prévu cela. Mais Harry, tu es humain, l'erreur est donc normale. Tu avais une relation dans laquelle il était facile de tomber vers la dépendance, vers l'infantilisme. Je ne juge pas, encore une fois, je tente simplement de comprendre. Peut-être ces situations sont bien pour certaines personnes, mais Harry, si elles avaient été bien pour toi tu y aurais été heureux. Tu es une personne libre Harry, tu as besoin de sentir cette liberté, tu as besoin de t'amuser. Tu t'es retrouvé en conflit entre tes besoins et tes désirs et comme tu ne voulais pas perdre l'homme de ta vie, alors tu as fait taire ce dont tu avais désespérément besoin. Maintenant tu dois retrouver cela.

La tâche n'allait pas être aisée et Harry s'y appliqua avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il voulait retrouver sa fougue, il voulait retrouver son sourire, retrouver qui il était. Il se forçait à sortir, à renouer les liens qu'il avait négligé, à embarquer de nouveau sur son balai et à voler, des heures et heures, jusqu'à en avoir mal partout. Les sentiments qui s'en suivaient.

Voir ses amis? Harry en doutait. Il les avait tellement négligés, il le reconnaissait. Il n'avait pas voulu faire l'effort de conserver leur amitié car il se sentait incompris d'eux. Et puis soudainement il réalisa que son raisonnement avait été enfantin et déraisonné. Bien entendu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris! Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur expliquer, il avait toujours donné des réponses toutes faites, des explications boiteuses… « Severus l'a dit », « Severus le demande », « Severus n'a pas voulu »…Comment ses amis auraient-ils pu croire en son bonheur alors que ses explications le condamnaient à elles seules. Il comprit qu'il allait devoir travailler à ce niveau, reconquérir leur confiance, leur amitié. Il y mettrait tout l'effort du monde, même avec tout l'amour de Severus il avait réalisé que sans amis il était bien seul.

Travailler? Il avait commencé répugner sortir de l'appartement, se contentant d'être une bonne à tout faire. Il valait plus que cela! Il avait du talent, dans beaucoup de domaines. Il allait devoir retrouver sa confiance en lui et se dénicher un emploi qui aurait tôt fait de le faire vibrer, de le faire sentir vivant de nouveau.

Les semaines passèrent et Harry s'ennuyait toujours autant de Severus, mais il se rendait compte que vivre sans l'Homme était non seulement possible, mais beaucoup moins douloureux qu'auparavant. Il croyait y être parvenu, il croyait avoir appris et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se présenta, quatre semaines après en être parti, dans les appartements de Severus. Il s'agenouilla au centre de la pièce et attendit qu'il revienne. Il n'eut pas à patienter longuement car connaissant bien l'horaire du maître de potions il n'avait pris que quelques minutes d'avance.

Severus arriva enfin et fut légèrement surpris de voir Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son jeune protégé lui revienne. Honnêtement il avait cru qu'Harry prendrait la route facile : se détacher de son Maître, en trouver un autre qui serait prêt à le prendre comme il est sans qu'il n'ait le besoin de changer. Il sourit doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon et il s'installa dans son divan, attendant qu'Harry se sente suffisamment en confiance pour parler.

- J'ai compris certaines choses, entama-t-il, incertain de la marche à suivre. J'ai compris que je vous suis soumis parce que je l'ai décidé et quand dans cette optique je ne suis en rien inférieur. J'ai compris que je ne dois pas me tourner vers la facilité, il est facile de ne pas sortir, de me renfermer et cesser d'exister. Il est facile de ne jamais agir mal car en tout temps je n'agis plus. Je veux prendre la place qui me revient, me tromper peut-être, en payer le prix ensuite, mais je veux vivre.

Severus lui fit signe d'approcher et il déposa sa main sous son menton en l'incitant à dire la suite.

- J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, j'ai surtout compris que nous étions égaux, jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à jouer. Dans ma soumission je peux l'offrir en tout temps, mais je ne dois pas abandonner qui je suis. J'ai finalement compris que tu étais Severus, fit-il enfin en trébuchant un peu sur le prénom et le tutoiement. Ce sera Maître ou Monsieur en séance, ou quand l'on en décidera ainsi, mais en d'autre temps tu seras Severus, l'homme que j'aime.

Honnêtement Severus n'y avait pas cru, il n'avait jamais espéré qu'Harry puisse en venir à cela. Il s'était attendu que le jeune homme présente une plus grande autonomie, mais certainement pas qu'il en vienne à prendre activement part à sa vie. Il ne savait quoi dire, il ne savait quoi penser, c'était tellement beau, c'était parfait.

- Je vois que tu y as mis tout le sérieux du monde, Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de toi. Je suis heureux que tu sois parvenu à comprendre ta propre valeur. Il est certain que le test ultime sera de voir, dans une réalité quotidienne ce que ces résolutions donneront. Je veux que tu sois conscient que je ne te prends pas à l'essai, tu n'as pas de tests à passer, simplement n'oublie jamais qui tu es. Je t'aime, sincèrement et ça n'a jamais changé. Et je dois m'assurer de ton bonheur, je suis confiant qu'il te sera maintenant accessible.

Quelque chose de nouveau prenait vie, quelque chose d'inattendu pour tous les deux, comme si les astres s'étaient entendus pour leur tracer un nouveau parcours, insigne d'une nouvelle chance.


End file.
